


Day 14 - Truth Hurts

by moonblossom



Series: Pre-Nickels Nickels 30 Day Challenge [14]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the little lies, the ones that aren't technically hurting anyone, that seem to be the most painful.</p><p>
  <a href="http://wintergrey.dreamwidth.org/15168.html">Day 14: Telling Lies</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 14 - Truth Hurts

Kelly was the heart of the house, they all agreed on it. He was the first to smile, the first to offer a hug when needed, the first to do something ridiculous to himself to make someone else smile.

So when Kelly was feeling down, it was like a cloud blocking the sun from their windows. The shadows in the corners got darker, silence hung heavy like a fog blanketing the kitchen, everyone in the house was a little more subdued. It didn't happen often, but when it did, it was immediately noticeable.

Nick came up behind Kelly's chair, making as much noise as he could. They were all a little jumpy nowadays, after everything they'd been through. He wanted to make sure Kelly knew he was there, wanted to comfort him instead of startling him.

He leaned over the back of the chair, resting his chin on Kelly's shoulder. Kelly had a magazine in his lap - a National Geographic, Nick noticed with a smile - but he wasn't really paying attention to it.

"You okay, Abbott?"

Kelly shrugged. "Fine."

Nick sighed. Kelly was most assuredly _not_ fine, and they both knew it. Nick also knew that pushing the issue wouldn't be remotely productive. He frowned and stood up. He rubbed the top of Kelly's head fondly, smirking when a few tufts of hair stuck out between his fingers.

"Due for a trim, Doc. Don't make me get out the clippers."

Kelly huffed out a quiet laugh, but there was no soul behind it. He didn't even look up at Nick, his eyes still fixed on the magazine.

"Whenever you get bored of lying about the fact that you're upset, I'll be in the yard," Nick said quietly and fondly, squeezing Kelly's shoulder once before leaving, his heart heavy in his chest.

Eli caught Nick's eye as he headed towards the back of the house, looking hopeful, but Nick just frowned and shook his head. He sat in one of the shitty plastic chairs on the back deck and propped his feet up on the railing, staring out into the back yard that none of them put much effort into maintaining. Ty kept the grass mowed but that was about the extent of it.

Nick was content to just sit here and wait; he suspected Kelly would come out eventually. His suspicions were confirmed when about fifteen minutes later the door opened quietly. He kept his eyes fixed on the yard, not looking at Kelly while he sat on the porch next to Nick's chair. He leaned sideways, resting his head against Nick's leg, letting whatever was upsetting him bleed out into Nick.

Nick reached out and carded his fingers through Kelly's cropped hair again, the two of them saying nothing.

Eventually Kelly shuddered, sucking in a deep breath. Nick turned to look at him, but Kelly was staring down at his hands.

"I'm sorry, Nick. I'm dragging everyone down."

Nick sighed, fingers still rubbing Kelly's scalp soothingly. "Jesus, babe. You're allowed to be sad sometimes, don't ever fuckin' apologise for that."

"It'll be fifteen years tomorrow..." His voice was quiet, uncertain. But he leaned into Nick's hand, as though the contact was comforting. It was anchoring them together, and Nick just hoped it was giving Kelly as much strength as Kelly usually gave the rest of them. "My parents..." Kelly continued, without elaborating. There was no need to, Nick knew what he meant.

"Anything we can do?" Nick wasn't going to offer empty apologies or useless platitudes; he knew Kelly didn't want to hear them. Kelly just shrugged against Nick's leg.

"Not really, I guess. Can we just sit here for a bit?"

Nick's heart sank deeper into his chest at the pain and anxiety in Kelly's words. "Of course, babe. We can stay here as long as you need."

A little green skink scuttled across the railing, and the two of them tracked it with their eyes until it disappeared under the porch. The shadows grew longer, the corners of the sky turning dark as the sun sank. Neither of them said anything, but then, they didn't have to.

Eventually, Kelly stood up and faced Nick, a watery smile on his face. It didn't quite reach his eyes, but it was better than the stony mask he'd had on earlier.

"Thanks, Lucky."

"You gonna be okay?" Nick returned the smile.

Kelly nodded.

"You telling me the truth?"

"Yes," Kelly rolled his eyes, but the smile grew by degrees.

"Just promise me one thing, Kels." Nick stood, cupping Kelly's jaw in one hand.

"What's that?" Kelly tilted his head into the touch.

"Don't lie about everything being okay if you need to talk, alright?"

Kelly nodded, but his eyes remained clouded. Nick frowned.

"Promise, or I'll catch that skink and put it in your bed."

That finally earned Nick a laugh. It was short, and it wasn't particularly loud, but it was genuine. Kelly pulled away from him and thumped him lightly in the chest.

"I promise, you dick." The light was back Kelly's his eyes as he headed back into the house, playfully letting the door slam shut in Nick's face.


End file.
